


Keep Your Friends Close and Pain-in-the-Ass Twins Very Far Away

by StaticPhantom



Series: Paradise Motel Week (Killjoynest) [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Cherri's having a rough day, Comic Era, Post-Danger Days, the nightmare twins make it worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticPhantom/pseuds/StaticPhantom
Summary: Prompt Day 3: Comics EraTo be fair, Vaya and Vamos hadn’t begun their day with the plan to steal Cherri’s bike. It was more a ‘thrill of the moment’ kind of thing.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: Paradise Motel Week (Killjoynest) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925404
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Keep Your Friends Close and Pain-in-the-Ass Twins Very Far Away

Vaya and Vamos were notorious for causing mischief. They weren’t so well known for having well thought-out plans.

The twins had a running contest: whoever could take over a broadcast long enough to sing the entirety of a Benny and the Trampolines song could keep the jacket they had been fighting over since they “bought” it from the Market.

They waved to Volume as he drove away shaking his head and spraying more dust than was necessary in their faces.

“I’m gonna look so fuckin’ shiny, just you wait,” Vaya pushed Vamos behind them as they ran towards the door of Dr. D’s station, a grin spreading across their face. The pink-haired twin stumbled forwards after their sibling. 

“Who’s even gonna listen t’ you sing? Y’ sound like D’s wheelchair when th’ wheels get squeaky!” 

Vaya didn’t respond, their blue hair disappeared behind the wooden door. Vamos followed close behind, slowing to a halt as they entered the cluttered station. Their twin was leaning around the corner of the wall which led to the hallway, peering in through the doorframe of Dr. D’s broadcasting room. Vamos slowly crept up behind them and put their chin on Vaya’s shoulder, standing on tiptoes to gain a better view of the station.

Dr. D was leaning back in his wheelchair, waiting for a song to finish playing before he blessed the airways with his gravelly voice once more. A microphone sat on the desk in front of him beside a banged-up mixing board with more switches than either of the twins could easily count. 

Cherri Cola sat facing the window at the back of the room in a salvaged armchair which spilled stuffing onto the floor. He held a brightly coloured zine in one hand and rested his chin in the other. His forehead was lined with concentration and the bags under his eyes were evidence of the nightmares he hadn’t been able to escape since he let his friends die. 

The last few notes of the song on the radio- something up-tempo with a heavy bassline- faded from the air. Dr. D sat up and leaned towards the mic, his finger hovering over a black slider on the mixing board. Vaya turned to look at Vamos with a glint in their eye. Vamos nodded, a smirk lifting one side of their mouth, and the two rushed into the room. 

In a frenzy of unplanned identical chaos, Vamos grabbed the microphone while Vaya ran to the mixer, desperately trying to find a button which would stop their twin’s voice from reaching the airwaves. Both scrabbled over the various electronics on the desk for only a few seconds. Cherri had jumped up at the disturbance and ran over to the broadcasting table, grabbing Vaya around the waist and pulling them away.

“What the fuck ‘re you doing?”

“Fuck, Cherri I’m sorry! Abort mission!” Cherri began to move towards Vamos as they crooned into the microphone, lifting it off the table and swaying with their eyes closed. Vaya ran as soon as they were freed from Cherri’s grip and hooked their elbow into Vamos’. 

“Let’s go! Now!” 

“I was just starting! You’re sabotagin’ me!” 

Vamos scowled, fighting against Vaya as they pulled them through the hallway and out of the station.

“You’re just bein’ pissy ‘cause I was gonna win.”

“Am not! Cherri and D ‘re gonna kill us!” 

“Are too! They don’t care!”

“Bet?” Vaya pointed to the station, where Cherri was closing the door, boots strapped and ready for a chase.

“…Fuck.”

The two scoured the area for any form of transport they could use to escape their impending doom (or a forced apology to all the listeners, they were the same thing in Vamos’ book.) Only one vehicle was visible within running distance- Cherri’s bike. 

One look between the twins was all it took to confirm their decision, and they booked it towards the yellow and black motorbike. Vaya pulled a key from their jacket and shoved it into the engine before hopping onto the seat,

“Where the fuck did you?... Nevermind, get this thing movin’!” Vamos jumped up behind them and they roared into the desert, wobbling with every small turn. 

Cherri froze. All the blood and annoyance which had been rushing through his veins turned to ice. He couldn’t move, only watch as the twins disappeared into the depths of the Zones. He stood, staring, until Dr. D rolled out of the station behind him.

“Did y’ get ‘em?” 

Cherri shook his head slowly, his eyes fixed on the spot where the two had vanished from sight.

“Y’okay?” 

Cherri turned slowly towards his friend, his throat choked with tears he hadn’t even noticed.

“They took it.”

D raised an eyebrow, concern lining his face.

“Kobra’s bike.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Vaya and Vamos (in case you couldn't tell /s) It's messy, it's unedited, but it's finished in time and it gets the job done. I hope you liked it! (if you hated it, that works too.)


End file.
